


Constellations

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke woke up and looked at the place next to him. He was surprised to see that Sakura was not there. It had been three months since they left Konoha and they traveled the world. Since that day, Sasuke had always woken up with Sakura in his arm.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Constellations.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke woke up and looked at the place next to him. He was surprised to see that Sakura was not there. It had been three months since they left Konoha and they traveled the world. Since that day, Sasuke had always woken up with Sakura in his arm. He was used to her presence and it was strange for him to wake up alone. It was as if she had always been there. He went out of the tent and saw Sakura laid down. He approached quickly, worried that something had happened to her. He was reassured when he saw that she was peacefully looking at the stars.

‘Sakura.’

Sakura straightened slightly and looked at him.

‘What are you doing ?’ He asked.  
‘I couldn't sleep because of the heat.’

It was the height of summer. The days were scorching and the temperatures barely dropped overnight. Sasuke sat next to her and Sakura laid down again.

‘When I was Tsunade-shishou's apprentice, sometimes I went on missions with team 10.’

Sasuke looked at her. She gazed contemplatively at the sky, remembering that time. For Sasuke, it was a time he would like to forget. A time when he was guided by hatred. He suspected that for Sakura things had not been easy too, but she never complained. He had deserted the village, Naruto had left with Jiraya, as for Kakashi, from what he had heard, he had been on missions most of the time. Sakura had been alone. Sasuke had asked her if she resented them.

‘Why should I have resented you ?’ She answered.

She had explained to him that it had encouraged her to become stronger. She had been able to make up with Ino and she had gotten closer to Choji and Shikamaru. Without all that had happened, she would not be the person she was today. Sasuke could not help admiring her more and more. Sakura looked at him and smiled, sharing her memories.

‘You know how Shikamaru is. He spends his time gazing at the clouds. He did the same with the stars when we returned from mission. With Ino, we wanted to do the same. It pissed him off because we did not stop talking.’

Sakura laughed and Sasuke could not help smiling. She was relaxed and happy. He found her so beautiful.

‘He called us troublesome women and left. Then, we made up names for the constellations and created legends.’

She pointed to Leo.

‘This is the constellation of the little dog. It is about a dog which went through all the Fire Country to find its master who had left to the war.’

Then she pointed to Cygnus.

‘And this is the constellation of the dragon. A dragon flew out of the sky every full moon to watch over the inhabitants of a village.’

She turned to look at Sasuke who thought that the most beautiful stars he saw was in her eyes.

‘Do you want to try ?’ She asked.

Sasuke lay down, uncomfortable. He had never been very good at telling stories. He already knew the real names of the constellations. Itachi had taught them to him. He looked at the thousands of stars that twinkled and fixed his gaze on Pegasus. A story crossed his mind.

‘This is the constellation of the lost boy. A boy lost all of his family and was alone in the world. His hatred and anger had thrown him into darkness. He saw no way to get out of it and he had given up hope. Until the day he met a princess, who saved him by loving him for who he really was and who never gave up on him despite the horrors he had committed. She gave him hope and taught him to love again. Their love has been written in the stars forever.’

He looked at Sakura, who had tears in her eyes. He raised his hand and stroked her cheek. Sakura smiled, moved.

‘It's a beautiful story,’ she said.  
‘It's ours.’

They kissed, writing their story under the constellations.

_The end ___


End file.
